FIG. 24 is a diagram schematically illustrating a typical configuration of a conventional active matrix display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 24, a pixel and an active element, such as a thin-film transistor, are provided at an intersection of a signal line and a data line arranged in a matrix pattern relative to each other. During the time a selection pulse is supplied to a scan line, the active element, the gate terminal of which is connected to the scan line, is in an on-state. Hence, the signal potential, charged to the signal line, is applied to a pixel, such as a liquid crystal cell. This potential causes an optical property of a liquid crystal material to be changed to change a display.
In general practice, a display section 1 of a conventional active matrix display apparatus is rectangular in shape. A scan line driving circuit 8 for applying a scan voltage to a scan line 2 and a signal line driving circuit 9 for applying a signal voltage to a signal line 3 are arranged respectively on neighboring sides of the rectangular display section 1.
In this manner, such a display apparatus of a narrow frame edge width may be implemented in which the distance between the rim of a display substrate 10 and the rim of the display section 1 is small even for a high-definition display having larger numbers of scan lines 2 and signal lines 3.
In case the field of application of the active matrix display apparatus, capable of high definition display, is enlarged, there are cases where not the customary rectangular shape but a non-rectangular shape, such as a circular or a semi-circular shape, is more desirable as the display shape.
For example, a timepiece shown in FIG. 21 can be switched between analog demonstration and the digital demonstration. If the demonstration by an analog timepiece is to be made much of, the display is preferably circular in shape.
In the case of a speedometer, mounted on an automotive vehicle, shown in FIG. 23, a semi-circular shape is preferred.
As a display apparatus, having a non-rectangular display section, there is shown in Patent Document 1 (WO93/04460A1) such a display apparatus having a circular display section, which herein is shown in FIG. 25. In Patent Document 1, two scan line driving circuits 8 and two signal line driving circuits 9, as rectangular semiconductor ICs, respectively driving the scan lines and the signal lines of the circular display section, are arranged at four places, more precisely, at four corners of a rectangular substrate, around the rim of the display section 1.
If, in a timepiece with an analog dial plate, having a rectangular display section 1, as an example, the shape of the display substrate 10 is also circular, similar to the shape of the display section 1, several advantages may be derived.
That is, if the display apparatus is of a narrow frame edge width, in which the rim of the display substrate 10 is close to the rim of the display section 1, the display section 1 may be larger in size. On the other hand, no wasteful mounting space is taken up when the display apparatus is built into a different apparatus, such as a mobile phone, as shown in FIG. 22.
If, in FIG. 25, the semiconductor IC of the scan line driving circuit 8 and that of the signal line driving circuit 9 are extremely small in size as compared to the display section 1, the size and the shape of the display substrate 10 may be proximate to those of the display section 1.
On the other hand, if the driving circuit is not small in size, that is, if the outer circumference of the driving circuit is approximately as large as that of the display section 1, the size and the shape of the display substrate 10 are limited by those of the driving circuit.
Hence, the non-rectangular display apparatus of a narrow frame edge width is difficult to implement.
In Patent Document 2 (JP Patent Kohyo Publication No. JP-P2005-528644A), there is disclosed a configuration in which a plurality of scan line driving circuits and a plurality of signal line driving circuits are alternately arrayed around a non-rectangular display section.
However, in the configurations disclosed in these Patent Documents 1 and 2, the driving circuit is shown by a rectangle, with the radius of curvature of the rim part being small. The problem similar to that referred to above becomes serious in case the driving circuit is arrayed in proximity to the circular rim.
In Patent Document 3 (JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2005-311823A), there is disclosed a configuration comprising a semicircular base substrate on which a sector-shaped IC chip is mounted as a driving circuit.
In general, an IC chip is sliced as a chip segment from a silicon wafer using a dicing equipment fitted with a dicing saw. The chip sliced out is rectangular in shape because the silicon wafer or the dicing saw is moved rectilinearly.
Among the techniques so far proposed for slicing out the chip to an arbitrary shape, there are laser dicing disclosed in Patent Document 4 (JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2000-246447A) and a dicing method in which rotation is applied to stage and wafer movements (JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2004-111428A). Both of these techniques are in need of a dedicated special dicing equipment.
In a mobile navigation device, disclosed in Patent Document 6 (JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2004-347474A), there is disclosed arranging circuits with high density in an area analogous in shape with the curvature of the outer circumference of the display panel and which is radially extended from the end of the display panel to the end of the substrate.
In case the display panel is circular, the aforementioned area is sector-shaped. This related art example shows arranging a liquid crystal driving circuit in an area extending around the rim of the display panel, and forming a liquid crystal driving circuit and a liquid crystal panel by thin-film transistors on a glass substrate.
However, no reference has been made to the position relationship between the gate lines and the data lines that make up the liquid crystal panel and the liquid crystal driving circuit that drives the gate and data lines. That is, there lacks the disclosure as to specified means for implementing high density mounting of the liquid crystal driving circuit.    [Patent Document 1] WO93/004460A1    [Patent Document 2] JP Patent Kohyo Publication No. JP-P2005-528644A    [Patent Document 3] JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2005-311823A    [Patent Document 4] JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2000-246447A    [Patent Document 5] JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2004-111428A    [Patent Document 6] JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2004-347474A
The following analysis of the related arts is given by the present invention. The entire disclosures of the above mentioned Patent Documents are herein incorporated by reference thereto. In a conventional non-rectangular display apparatus, the display section is of an arbitrary shape, whilst the apparatus and the substrate are customarily rectangular in shape.
In case the substrate is made analogous in shape with the non-rectangular display section, it is possible to realize a display apparatus of a narrow frame edge width in which the rim of the display section is proximate to the rim of the substrate.
However, in such case, driving circuits, typified by a scan line driving circuit and signal line driving circuit, pose a problem. A rectangular driving circuit, such as a semiconductor IC mounted on a substrate of a display apparatus, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (WO93/004460A1), for example, the substrate has corners, and hence the apparatus cannot afford a narrow frame edge width.
To produce a display apparatus with a narrow frame edge width, using an IC chip, shaped to conform to the semi-circular base substrate, such as the display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 7, it is necessary to use such a special dicing equipment as disclosed in Patent Documents 4 and 5.